


Midnight

by Asra_Lover



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Romance, Small Towns, Teen Romance, Twilight AU, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Summary: Basically a Twilight AU that will have my own twists in it!
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Midnight

The car clanked as it finally arrived in the town. Evan rested his head on the window, watching the rain outside. He had just moved from his comfortable city with him mom to live with his dad in the middle of nowhere. Evan already hated it. He was going to have a hard time making friends, he knew it.

He was dropped off by the taxi in front of his dads house. His dad was waiting eagerly for him outside, along with some other people Evan didn’t recognize. Evan slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped out of the car. His dad fetched his luggage out of the back of car as Evan was drenched by the rain.

“Uh, you probably don’t remember these people.” Evan’s dad said, gesturing to the two others who were also drenched in the rain.

“Jared.” The boy reached a hand out and took Evan’s, shaking vigorously.

“Oh, you two used to play together all the time when you were young.” The other man, presumably Jared’s dad, said. Evan gave him a light smile and headed inside, where it wasn’t raining.

Jared walked alongside Evan, “So where’re you from then?” Jared asked, trotting along.

“New York.” Evan half mumbled, looking at the floor.

“Ah man, that’s awesome, I always-“

“Jared, why don’t we leave them alone to unpack.” The man said.

Jared nodded, “Yes, dad.” He gave Evan a half smile, “See you around school!” He ran off with his dad.

Evan’s dad awkwardly helped him unpack. He wasn’t that close to his dad after all these years. After his stuff was all in order, his dad left him alone. Evan laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

How was he ever going to survive this?

The next day Evan was on his way to school. His dad had wrangled up some money to get him a beat up truck to get him to and from where he needed. He appreciated it.

In his first hour he had English, he sat down next to a very excited girl and opened his notebook.

“Psst!” 

Evan looked over to see it was the girl looking at him.

“Um, hi?” Evan replied.

Oh god, did they have a seating chart he didn’t know about?

“I’m Alana Beck.” She said, grinning excitedly at Evan.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Evan.” He replied.

“I can tell you’re going to be popular.” Alana flounced in her chair. “You’re new, we hardly ever get any new students here.”

Evan shook his head, “Oh no really, I’m not that special.”

“Oh I know, I just said you’re new.” Alana said, not meanly, but very matter-of-factory. 

“Oh.” Was all Evan could think to reply.

It didn’t matter anyway, after that class started. English was a breeze, Evan was good at that. After that he had math, French, and finally lunch. 

After finally getting his school spaghetti, Evan was invited to sit at Alana’s table. Evan was glad for it, he didn’t know where he’d sit otherwise. It turned out Jared was also at that table as well, as he was greeted with a punch in the arm.

“Great to see you again.” Jared grinned before turning back to his conversation.

“Welcome to the cool table, Evan.” Alana winked before laughing. Evan sat down next to her, munching down on his spaghetti.

Across the table he could hear Jared making a joke about another boy’s hair.

On another part of the table he heard a girl gasp, “Oh look, it’s the Murphy’s!”

The Murphy’s?

Evan looked up to see a girl with long blonde-brown hair. She was pretty enough, Evan didn’t why-

Next came the most beautiful boy Evan had ever seen. His sharp eyes gazed around the room and he walked harshly and with a purpose.

“Who?” Was all Evan could muster.

“Oh, those are the Murphy’s.” Alana sighed, watching them go. “Completely unattainable, trust me, I’ve tried. They sit at their own table and always keep to themselves. The boy is Connor and the girl is Zoe.”

Evan watched them carefully. Even their movements seemed to be deliberate and precise. Connor’s skin... Evan had never seen such pale skin. It was as if it was stunningly marbled. The bags under his eyes were obvious, but to Evan that only added to his beautiful mystery.

But alas, Evan would never talk to him. He couldn’t, he was just too anxious.

The bell rang and Evan headed to his next class, Biology. At first he had trouble finding the classroom, so he arrived late. By then everyone had already chosen their lab partner.

Except one person, of course.

Evan sat down gently next to Connor, who seemed bewildered by him. He tried not to notice when Connor stared at him throughout class.

What was this guy’s problem?

Evan began to sweat nervously as he took notes, every time he glanced over at Connor the boy was staring at him creepily. He hated this, he didn’t know what it meant in the slightest, did Connor have an issue with him or something?

The bell rang and Connor booked it out of class. Evan had a free period and, out of pure curiosity, decided to follow him. After all, why would Connor be staring at him if he was so unattainable? Alana has expressed that her and many others had tried to get Connor with no success.

Evan followed Connor all the way down to the school office. He stood outside, listening through the door. Connor was expressing his need to change classes. 

Connor wanted out of biology?

Maybe Evan had completely disgusted Connor?

The lady at the desk firmly told him he couldn’t change his classes at this point. Connor gave a sigh and stormed out of the office, nearly taking Evan out with the door. Evan caught his eyes before he stormed off.

Those eyes.

Evan had never seen eyes like those before.

As Evan headed to his next class, his mind was entirely on the Murphys.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give tips on how I should go about this!


End file.
